Just Another Day
by roseofthegate
Summary: When the O’Neills hire a nanny to take care of their children, will she be who they expected her to be? SJ as always! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just Another Day

Author: roseofthegate

Summary: AU; when the O'Neills hire a nanny to take care of their children, will she be who they expected her to be?

Disclaimer: I do not own a StarGate, StarGate SG-1 or any of its characters. You can sue me for writing this, if you want, but all I have to give you are my sketchbooks, manuscripts, and a bunch of overpriced Tae Kwon Do equipment. I do own Gwendolynna Moore (Gwenna), though. She is my character and may not be used with out my permission.

A/N: Okay, this is my newest fiction. It's only two chapters long, and chapter two will be added next Sunday or Monday. It's written, I just need to upload it! This fic is a little different from my normal stuff, so give it a shot, okay? And let me know what you think! Enjoy! As always a super-duper big thanks to Hannah, (eruannelaviriel) my fabulous beta! Check out her stuff, too, okay?

Archived: Fanfiction (dot) net, Stargatesga (dot) net, and stargate-intel (dot) net

* * *

"But I no want to go t'bed!" three-year-old Madalyn O'Neill wailed. "I wanna Mommy and Daddy!" 

Her nanny, Gwendolynna Moore, more commonly known as Gwenna, scooped up Maddie from behind and carried her thrashing bundle to Madalyn's bedroom.

"Maddie, stop it," Gwenna said firmly. "Mommy told you herself that she and Daddy had to work late, remember?"

Maddie nodded, her tears beginning to subdue. She hiccuped and said, "But me still want Mommy."

"I know, baby, but you have to go to sleep right now. When Mommy gets home, she'll come to see you, okay?"

The little girl nodded and crawled into her bed. Gwenna tucked her in and turned to leave. "'Wenna!" Maddie cried out. Gwenna turned back to her youngest charge, alarmed.

"What is it, Maddie?"

The toddler held out her small arms, beckoning for a hug. "I luf you," she told Gwenna as she hugged her nanny.

"I love you, too, baby. Now go to sleep."

* * *

After tucking Madalyn into bed, Gwenna wen to check on the other two children. Gracalyn, the oldest and in the third grade was sleeping peacefully as was her younger brother, Matthew, who was in the first grade. Satisfied that the kids were sleeping, Gwenna began sweeping the hard wood floors of the kitchen and dining room. 

She had nearly finished when the garage door began opening; one of the O'Neills must have arrived home. Gwenna leaned her broom against the wall and went to the refrigerator to get some supper to warm up for the new arrival. A few minutes later, Doctor Samantha O'Neill, née Carter, walked in, sniffing the air appreciatively. "Turkey tetrazini, Gwenna?"

The twenty-one-year-old nodded shyly and pulled the plate out of the microwave. She set it on the breakfast bar for Dr. O'Neill. Samantha settled in the stool and began to eat.

"How were the kids today?"

"Very good," Gwenna replied as she resumed her sweeping. "Maddie wants you and the general to go and see her when you get home; she had a temper-tantrum before she would go to bed—she misses you."  
Samantha nodded sadly, wishing her job's hours were a little more reliable.

Gwenna continued her report. "Gracie has her spring recital coming up and she's ecstatic about it; it's the only thing she would talk about today! Matt said that he painted a family picture at school today and will bring it home tomorrow."

The doctor nodded tiredly and went off to check on her children. Gwenna checked to make sure her employer's back was to her before she sent the broom back to its place in the closet. She walked across the kitchen and began loading the dishwasher. Doctor O'Neill's were still on the breakfast bar across the room. Without a second thought, Gwenna telekinetically summoned the dishes to her and placed them in the machine.

"How did you do that?" The sharp voice of Samantha O'Neill rang across the kitchen.

Gwenna looked up, startled. She'd been careless and now her secret was out! "What was what, ma'am?" Gwenna asked politely, successfully concealing her fright.

"You know what I mean. Don't be coy, Gwendolynna. Answer me, please," the doctor ordered brusquely.

Gwenna swallowed hard and shut the dishwasher. She turned to face her employer of nearly two years. She walked towards her, crossing the kitchen.

"I've always been able to do it, ma'am. I truly don't know why; if I concentrate on an object long enough and will it to me, it will come." She shrugged. "It just happens."

"What 'just happens'?" cut in the voice of Brigadier General Jonathon O'Neill. "Hey sweetheart," he murmured and kissed his wife's cheek.

"She's telekinetic, Jack," Doctor O'Neill said softly. "Like the Alterans. She moved my dinner dishes clear across the kitchen without a second thought about it. They just flew to her waiting hands!"

"How?" Jack's face was one of disbelief.

"I don't know," his wife replied. "We need to take her in."

Jack nodded. "I will. I'd just be going back again in a few hours anyway. You stay here, rest, and take care of the kids. Take Maddie to the daycare we took her to last year when Gwenna was sick, okay?" Doctor O'Neill nodded and tiredly headed off to bed.

General O'Neill turned to Gwenna. "Grab you coat. You and I are going to the base." Gwenna's eyes were wide with fear.

"I'm sorry, sir! I'll never do it again, just don't fire me! I need the money for college! Please don't—".

"Hush," O'Neill said, trying to comfort the young woman. "You're not in trouble nor are you going to be. Trust me; it'll all be explained when we get to Cheyenne Mountain."

Gwenna nodded, but the fear was still evident. She put on her denim jacket and got into the truck with the general.

A little later, they arrived at the base. The security at the gate let the through and the general parked his truck in his designated parking spot. He led Gwenna in the SGC where she signed in and went through all the security measures.

"I'm taking you to the Infirmary, Gwenna. Doctor Fraiser is going to run some tests."

"Okay," was Gwenna's clipped reply.

He delivered his nanny into the hands of Janet Fraiser. After briefly explaining in hushed tones to Doctor Fraiser why Gwenna was there, he left. Doctor Fraiser had Gwenna change into scrubs and ran her tests. Under the petite doctor's care, Gwenna relaxed a bit and made small talk with Janet.

When the tests were finished, Gwenna was placed in Isolation Room Number One, where she quickly fell into a fitful sleep on the provided bed.

* * *

"Gwenna. Gwenna, honey, you need to wake up!" Doctor O'Neill gently shook Gwenna's shoulder. Gwenna's eyes cracked open, and she sat up. 

"Good morning, ma'am," she said as she stood up, smoothed her scrubs, and then quickly made up her bed.

"Good morning, Gwenna. It's just after nine; would you like to have breakfast with me?"

"Yes, ma'am. I would like that very much, thank you."

The two women exited Iso Room One and went to the commissary. When they had their food and were seated, Doctor O'Neill spoke, her voice serious. "Gwenna, my husband spoke with the President earlier this morning about you—"

"Me?" Gwenna squeaked.

"Yes, you. The President thinks that, if you consent, you should be let in on one of the biggest secrets of our government of this century. Of course, you'll have to fill out half a ton of paperwork, but I think that you would think it was worth it when you're done."

Gwenna bit her lip thoughtfully. A state secret revealed to her just because she's…different. "I guess, I'll be filling out paperwork for the rest of the morning, ma'am."

Doctor O'Neill smiled and they chatted amiably as they finished their meal.

* * *

Gwenna was beginning to regret agreeing to fill out all the paperwork. She'd been at it for over two hours and was nearly done. She was dressed comfortably in a set of BDU's, but her hand was cramped and her eyes were strained from reading all the contracts and confidentiality forms. 

"There! Done!" Gwenna signed the final form. She'd spent the past couple hours mainly reading contracts and forms. Both of her parents, before they'd died, had taught her to always read anything and everything before you signed a form or contract. The SF stationed at the door nodded and used the phone to call for Dr. O'Neill and someone else named Dr. Jackson. Gwenna shrugged and waited for her employer and Dr. Jackson to arrive.

* * *

A/N: There you go! Now, press that little purplish button, please, and let me know whatcha think!  
Jenn 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Author: roseofthegate

Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate SG-1 or any of its characters. They are the property of MGM and whoever else owns them. I do own Gwendolynna Moore, however. She is my creation and cannot be used without my express written permission. I own the plot, too. Oh, and the characters from SG-1 that I use, I'm just playing with; I'll put 'em back when I'm done!

A/N: Hope you are enjoying the fic! My goal is to have 20 reviews by the end of this story, which is this chapter. Please give me somefeed back; it helps me improve, and know what people are thinking! Thanks to Captain-Ammie, Deborah Brady, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, and Eruannelaviriel for reviewing! This one's for you!  
Jenn

* * *

Doctors O'Neill and Jackson arrived quickly and Dr. O'Neill beckoned for Gwenna to come out of the Iso Room and follow them. 

Gwenna stepped out of the room and came face to face with a man with sleepy but bright blue eyes behind a pair of wire-rimmed glasses. "I'm Daniel Jackson. You must be Gwendolynna Moore, Sam and Jack's nanny."

"Yes, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you, but I'm usually called Gwenna."

"All right, Gwenna, Daniel, let's get this show on the road," Dr. O'Neill said and the group began walking down the corridor. They stepped into an elevator and a moment later stepped off onto a new floor. Gwenna was led into a large room with a table and ten or twelve black leather swivel chairs around it. On the far end of the room was a set of large windows. "Go on, Gwenna. Go look out those windows," Doctor O'Neill ordered gently.

The young woman carefully made her way across the room. She made it to the windows and looked down. She had to say that she was slightly disappointed. A ring of metal in a mountain? Big deal! Then the inner ring began to whirl around. Orange lights came on one by one and then…WHOOSH! A wave of blueness rushed out and then settled back into a rippling pool of the same blueness. A moment later a group of men came through and then the blueness vanished.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Dr. Jackson asked from Gwenna's elbow.

"¿Qúe es?" she breathed, and then, mortified that she had just switched to her mother's native language without a second thought, she repeated herself, "What is it?"

Doctor Jackson smiled. "It's called a StarGate. It's an alien device that allows us to travel across the galaxy using a wormhole."

"Alien? How so? Forget that! How does this thing involve me?" Gwenna asked, her shock wearing off.

"That's what I do, Gwenna." It was Dr. O'Neill this time. "I work with devices we bring back through 'Gate. I used to go through it on a regular basis. It involves you because of what you can do."

"My telekinesis? Ma'am, I don't understand," Gwenna stated.

"Why don't you sit down, Gwenna. This is going to take some explaining. It's why I've asked Daniel to join us," suggested Dr. O'Neill.

The trio sat down at the table and Daniel began to speak. "The StarGate system was built by a race of people called the Altera. We usually call them the Ancients, though. The Ancients evolved here on Earth, and eventually developed the 'gate system, space ships…the full enchilada. They set up gates all over this galaxy. But that wasn't enough for them. They ended up building a city in another galaxy, the Pegasus Galaxy. We recently discovered it and have sent an expedition there. But that's beside the point right now. The Ancients had to abandon Atlantis, their city, because of the Wraith, but that's another story. They came back to Earth after submerging the City in the ocean. They came back and blended themselves into the newer evolution, us. Many people have a certain gene, called the ATA gene, because of this…"

"So I have this gene?" Gwenna asked.

"No. You have something similar and much stronger. That's why you're telekinetic. I think that if you explore your ability a bit more, you'll discover that you are also telepathic. What we want you to do, is use your gift and let us study the effects it has on you. We would like you to do this and work with Ancient technology we have brought back to Earth. That is, if you'll consent."

"Are you saying that I'm an alien, Dr. Jackson?" Gwenna asked.

"It's Daniel…No, you're not an alien. You're completely human, except for the fact that your body chemistry is a little different."

"I'll do it," she said suddenly and decisively, and that was the end of the matter.

* * *

"Okay, Gwenna. What I want you to do is try to activate this," Doctor O'Neill instructed. It had been about a week since Gwenna had consented to work with the SGC. It had been pretty simple thus far. Doctor Brightman, the CMO, would hook Gwenna up to a couple monitors and then they would go on their merry way, performing tests and running experiments. It had been going well until it happened. 

Gwenna closed her eyes and began to concentrate. A moment later she collapsed without a warning. Doctor Brightman and her teams jumped onto the woman's still form. They rushed Gwenna to the Infirmary.

* * *

"That's just it, sir. I don't know what's wrong with her. She should be perfectly healthy except for her brain patterns, which are erratic," Doctor Carlette Brightman reported later at a briefing with General O'Neill, Doctor O'Neill, and Doctor Jackson. "She's on total life-support. Unless we figure out what's wrong real fast, she's going to die." The three people at the table with her stared at her, hoping that they had heard her wrong. "I'm sorry…but that's the way it is going to be."

* * *

Unfortunately, no one could discover what was wrong with Gwenna…and after about a week on life-support, it began to fail. It was like some unseen power was saying it was time to let go. Doctor O'Neill spent a great deal of time with the young woman, praying that she would heal miraculously. During one of these times was when Gwendolynna Marguerite Moore, nanny to the O'Neill children, telekinetic, and a young woman of twenty-one years, died. She passed on with her employer and inspiration holding her hand.

* * *

_Two weeks later  
Just after Gracie O'Neill's spring recital_

"Hello, ma'am."

Samantha O'Neill spun around. "Gwenna?" she cried out.

"Yes, ma'am. It's me. I couldn't leave you thinking that I was completely gone. Thank you for all the kind things that you said at my funeral. They meant the world to me."

"Oh, Gwenna! You ascended, didn't you?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I'll be around now and then. I just came to say good-bye to you and the general, and let you know that I'm doing wonderfully. Take care of yourself, ma'am."

And then she was gone.

A few minutes later, Sam's husband came up behind her and kissed her cheek. "You saw her, too, eh?"

"Yeah. Do you think she blames us for her…death?" Sam asked softly.

"No. I tried to apologize and she told me not to be silly; that we had given her a great gift," Jack responded. He kissed his wife again. "She'll be fine."

"I know. She took care of us…she can take care of herself."

"Come on, we have to go get Gracie and save the Spacemonkey and 'Murray,'" Jack said.

* * *

A/N: That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to press that lil purplish button and leave me a message! 


End file.
